Stay
by babygurl0506
Summary: One-shot. Based on the infamous kiss in "Joy". First House fic. HUDDY all the way.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada.**

**A/N: Ok so… this is new. I've never attempted a House fic and truth to be told, I'm terrified. They're more than likely going to be OOC… but, you only get good by practice, right? I also want to thank WINNYWRITER and STARDUST585 for the encouragement.**

**I did a one-shot for CSI:NY to this song, and call me unoriginal, but after watching many a Huddy video on youtube, I felt like this needed to be reused.**

**Let's consider this my take on how I would've liked the kiss scene in "Joy" to have gone.**

**Inspired by We've Got Tonight by Bob Seger. **

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

If he'd been planning to surprise her with his visit, he'd failed; dramatically so. She'd been expecting his arrival to gloat about the situation, about his own twisted thoughts on karma and how she deserved this loss because of what she'd done to his leg. His knock was greeted with an almost immediate response of the lock unhinging and the door opening to him.

His eyes took in the defeated woman in front of him. He'd seen her in many situations but he'd never seen her like this. She gave a shrug of indifference at his arrival and he sighed before following her slumped form in and regarding her with an unfamiliar sense of pity. As much as he wanted to be the only "child" in her life, this scene was never one he'd dreamed up in his dark and warped mind. She leaned her weight against the archway and stared at him through her dulled, red rimmed slate eyes.

If she could've she would've willed this moment to end faster. The monotony of staring at him as he looked to the ceiling with a large sigh was driving her mad and before she could bait him to begin his barrage of insults, he spoke.

"You'd've made a great mother."

She swallowed and studied him a moment longer before shaking her head and battling the onslaught of tears forming behind her eyes. She looked away from him and raised a hand to her face, cursing herself for letting him see this emotional side that she'd fought so hard to keep private.

"You're a son of a bitch. When I'm getting the baby, you tell me I would suck as a mother; and then when I lose it, you tell me I'd be great as a mother."

The bitterness in her voice was unhidden, laid out for him to fully see that she hated him. He'd been undeniably cruel to her, vicious even, and there was no logical reasoning behind it. He'd done it on purpose. Her words bit into him as she progressed towards him, her fury rising in her chest and the familiar fire finding her eyes as she looked at him.

He stared down at her as she vented at him, letting him see how deeply his words had really cut her; how truly out of line he'd been. He wasn't here to apologize; he knew she knew that, but he also knew that he had this coming. Her verbal lashing would be enough to break him down right now. He swallowed as her voice rose and her eyes grew glossier.

"Why do you do that? Why do you need to negate everything?"

He couldn't give her an answer; the fact was, any answer he gave would never be enough to satisfy her. He'd gone a step too far, taken a liberty that might've pushed their relationship as friends a little further than she could give. Her heart was breaking over losing Joy and there was nothing he could tell her that would make it better.

"I don't know."

Her eyes took in his stance. His blue eyes were speaking volumes that his mouth would never be able to say. She swallowed at his admission and felt her breathing slow as he took a step towards her before leaning forward. She needed this; needed the relief that he was now offering. Her hand found the side of his neck as their lips crashed together time and time again.

The bitter salty taste of her lips spurred him on as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the embrace, letting her take the frustration she felt out on him. He groaned softly as her teeth brushed his tongue and pulled her closer, reveling in the feel of his body pressed into hers.

She pulled back, panting softly and put several inches of space between them, needing that room to process what the hell had just happened in her foyer. She looked up at him with wide, damp eyes and felt her breathing continue to be shallow.

His eyes traced the curves of her face, the still raw red rims of her slate eyes, and the flushed lips, just beginning to show the stubble burn from his beard. He sighed and spoke in a shaky breath, "Good night."

She blinked in confusion as he turned and headed to the door before finally finding her voice and speaking softly in return, "Good night."

The door shut behind him with a loud click and she released a ragged breath before heading towards her kitchen with her arms wrapped around herself. She paused halfway there and turned back to the foyer, before darting to the door and ripping it open. Surprise flooded her features as her eyes took in his form, back to the door, just standing on her porch.

"House?"

He turned to her with a deep breath and mirrored her earlier shrug, this time his posture reflecting the defeatist attitude. Her words had had their desired impact and he wanted nothing more than to make it up to her.

She leaned her temple to the door frame and sighed, her hand reaching forward and latching onto his. Blue sought grey and for a moment they just stared at each other, eyes communicating what they felt but could never express before she gave his hand a tug and smiled weakly.

"Stay."


End file.
